McToons/Eps.4
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS * Future O'Lantern (future) - Oh no! I must warn the past McBoo! TIME THOUGH TRAVEL!!! Future O'Lantern leaves in the Time Machine. * McBoo - What do we do now? * Future O'Lantern - Go back and change the future. TIME THOUGH TRAVEL!!! Future O'Lantern takes McBoo and Booberry back to the past. * McBoo - Where did you get that time machine. * Future O'Lantern - Somewhere... * Booberry - How do we prevent this? * Future O'Lantern - Just don't get sucked down the trap- McBoo gets sucked down the trap door. * McBoo - What the heck's going on! When in heck am...Oh crap! If what Future O'Lantern says it true, McBoo is about to meet the fate of death after falling down the false O'Lantern's trap. But who is this killer anyway? * The Killer - This is where I kill you. Ha ha ha! * Future Akro Bat - Wait! Don't kill McBoo! He did nothing! * The Killer - Fine, I'll kill you first. * McBoo - WAIT! Stop! What should I do so you won't kill me! * The Killer - NOTHING! * McBoo - But why would you kill me? Wait, let me guess: Because it's fun! And you know to much already! * The Killer - Oh my gosh! He's physic! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * The Killer - But your right, now DIE! The Killer pulls out a handgun. * Booberry - LOVE ROCKET SMASH! * Future O'Lantern - FIRE CLAW SWIPE! * The Killer - 404! ERROR! VIRUS DETECTED! SYSTEM SHUTTING Dooowwwwwwwwwnnnnnnn... The Killer's robot body falls out from the shadows. * Akro Bat - He's a robot?! * O'Lantern - Wait? Who are you!? Why are there two mes?! * Future O'Lantern - I am from the...future? I guess the past now. * O'Lantern - This is confusing! * Booberry - But if your O'Lantern, then who set up the trap. The trap door that McBoo fell though closes. * McBoo - Oh no! We're trapped! * Akro Bat - But if he's he's a robot, then who's controlling him? * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Booberry - Thats right! The real killer could be in our midst! * McBoo - It could be one of us! One of you could be an impostor! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Booberry - What is it Ghoularry? * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* Ghoularry points to a secret door in the shadows. * Booberry - Look honey, a secret door! * McBoo - It could be our way out! * Akro Bat - Or it could be a trap. But have no fear! The Fierce Fanged Flyer in on the job! Akro Bat slams into the door and knocks himself out. The door opens. * O'Lantern and Past O'Lantern - Creepy! * McBoo - Now that's creepy. * Booberry - Lets go! McBoo, Booberry, O'Lantern, Past O'Lantern, Ghoularry, and Akro Bat enter the door. * Booberry - This is creepy. * McBoo - This is AWESOME! * O'Lantern Impostor - FREEZE! * O'Lantern - Now there's three mes! * Past O'Lantern - LOL! * O'Lantern Impostor - I SAID FREEZE! O'Lantern Impostor shoots Past O'Lantern. * O'Lantern - Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... * McBoo - Who are you!? * O'Lantern Impostor - I'm Haunty Mole, your old rival. Haunty Mole takes off the O'Lantern costume. * Haunty Mole - It's hot in there! * McBoo - But I thought we put our rivalry behind we! * Haunty Mole - I've had it with helping you! * McBoo - But- * Akro Bat - CHARGE! Akro Bat runs into a wall. * Akro Bat - Missed him by that much. * Haunty Mole - Foolish Akro Bat, thinking you can defeat me! * McBoo - ATTACK! Everyone beats up Haunty Mole. * Booberry - So your the killer! * Haunty Mole - No, but I know who is. I...I want to rejoin your team. The killer is YOU! Flame shoots Haunty Mole. * Flame - Ha, ha, ha! * Booberry - Flame! * Akro Bat - Great. * McBoo - But who is you? Flame? Flame shoots McBoo in the arm. * McBoo - Ahhhhhh! * Flame - No one can save you now. MCBOO IS INJURED. HAUNTY MOLE HAS KINDA REVEALED THE KILLER, YOU. BUT WHO IS YOU? WILL FLAME KILL MCBOO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)